


game time

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What you say when you pop the question.”<br/>“Will you marry me?” Jensen says and Genevieve doesn’t answer, instead looking at Jensen. Jared notices that he’s not even paying attention to his partner, but in the span of seconds, has come to kneel in front of Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	game time

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 24 ☺
> 
> Gen/Dani and Tyler/Dylan are a thing but not really delved into here. Warning.

Tyler, Dylan, Danneel, Genevieve, Jared, and Jensen are all crowded around in Jared and Jensen’s game room, ready for a night of couple’s competitive gaming. They try to get together once a month at least and choose a different game each time. 

Jared revels in these nights, the people he loves most around him. Buzzword, the game for tonight, or similar games (like Taboo) tend to be louder than others. All of them get very involved, yelling nonsense phrases or words, and having a ridiculously fun experience. 

The card holder is in Jared’s hands where it’s him, Danneel, and Dylan versus Tyler, Genevieve, and Jensen. The word cheese just finished and a whole slew of yelling had resulted, as per usual.

“Alright, we get seven and you guys have 3, so we have taken the lead. Hell yes!” Dylan screams, giving a high five to Jared and Danneel.

“We are amazing!” Danneel agrees.

“We’ll get you back, baby, just hold on. Right?” Tyler says, eyeing Dylan and then looking at his partners.

“Sure, Ty, keep dreaming,” Dylan says and Jensen and Genevieve shout their agreement. 

“Whatever lovebirds. Leave the flirting for the bedroom. Gen’s turn,” Jensen says, taking the cards from Jared’s hands and handing them to her. 

Tyler and Dylan aren’t protesting and he knows Geneveive and Danneel are eyeing each other. Jared thinks they’ll be ending this game soon enough. 

“I think all of us are thinking last round anyway,” Jared says jokingly. 

“Perfect, we can take it for the win,” Jensen says and his team whoops as Jared and his teammates protest. 

“Okay shut up, the card is _marry_ ,” Genevieve says, hushing everyone.

“And start,” Danneel says, turning the hourglass over.

“Using a wedding to get someone out of the house,” Genevieve says.

“Marry off,” Tyler says quickly and Genevieve nods.

“What you say when you pop the question.”

“Will you marry me?” Jensen says and Genevieve doesn’t answer, instead looking at Jensen. Jared notices that he’s not even paying attention to his partner, but in the span of seconds, has come to kneel in front of Jared.

Jared notices that all his friends have their phones out and Jensen is just looking at him.

“All of you were in on this?” Jared asks and they shrug unrepentant, cameras at the ready. 

“Umm, Jay, still waiting here,” Jensen says. 

Jared pulls Jensen from the ground and onto his lap. 

“Fuck yes,” Jared says before kissing him. He can feel Jensen smile into the kiss and hears the fake shutter of camera phones, cooing, and cheers before the sounds turn into fake gagging and mentions of them leaving. Good, if a little kissing gets them to leave the two of them alone, fine. 

They shout out goodbyes as they hastily leave, and Jared doesn’t bother responding, too caught up in the way Jensen’s mouth moves perfectly against his. 

Jensen leans back after a few more kisses and holds the ring box out to Jared for him to inspect. The ring is shiny and gorgeous, not too flashy at all. 

“Put it on?” Jared asks, holding out his hand.

Jensen grins and puts it on Jared’s finger, kissing Jared once again.

“That was a good story for the books,” Jared says in between kisses. He’s rucking Jensen’s shirt up and off and Jensen laughs that bright laugh Jared will get to hear forever.

“I knew you wanted something sappy and funny and a tale to tell, so I had to up my game,” Jensen explains, pulling Jared’s shirt off too. 

“Hold on, baby,” Jared tells Jensen before getting up and holding Jensen steady. Jensen’s legs automatically cross around his waist and Jared gets them quickly to the bedroom. 

“This part of the story might get left out, depending on the audience,” Jared says with a grin pulling at his lips before tossing Jensen onto the bed and covering his body with his own.


End file.
